Find your voice
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: Jirachi, a loud crazy pokemon, meets Meloetta a shy singer with a beautiful voice at Arceus's new pokemon school. The two become friends, and Jirachi comes up with a plan to cure meloetta of her stage fright in time for the school talent show. Simple right? Note: I will be writing all of the music.
1. Chapter 1

"Jirachi. Jirachi. _Jirachi"_ Diancie said from the outside of the tree the mythical pokemon spelt in. "It's time to go to school." 

"Let me sleep" Jirachi mumbled from inside, pulling up a cover made up of felt. 

"Come on." Diancie said. "If you don't get going, you're going to be late.

"I don't care." Jirachi said. "Why do I even have to go to this school? 

"Because Arceus requires it now" Diancie snapped.

"Then why don't you have to go?" Jirachi said pulling the covers over her head.

"Because I'm a princess." Diancie pointed out. "And I already have an education. Come on! Hoopa has already promised to walk to school with you. Right Hoopa. HOOPA?" 

"Wha? Oh yeah right. I did promise that didn't I? Come on!"

"School is short but sleep is forever." Jirachi said. "So no, I'm not waking up anytime soon."

A loud horn suddenly buzzed outside.

"BLAAAAAAARGGGGGGH!" Jirachi screamed. "All right fine!" Jirachi flew out of her tree. "I'm up! Are you happy?" 

"Yes." Diancie said. "Very" 

"Hoopa can just open a portal to that stupid school anyways." Jirachi said. "So why couldn't I sleep in?" 

"You did." Hoopa said. "School starts in one minute!" 

"WHA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Jirachi screamed.

"I tried to." Diancie said.

"Don't worry." Hoopa said. "I'll open a portal right here!" Hoopa suddenly opened up a ring. "Hop on in!" 

Jirachi hopped in and landed on a soft cushion. "Whew. I'm safe." She looked around. "Wait a second, this is the music room. Arrragh. So much for being safe. Did Hoopa do this on purpose, or to prank me?" She looked around for the ring and instead found a note.

 _Consider this my revenge for eating the last donut yesterday. Plz don't tell Diancie. If you do I'll summon an ariados. Sincerely, Hoopa._

"DANG IT!" Jirachi screamed. "Ohhhh that little brat. When I get my hands on him-" 

She stopped when she heard a voice singing.

 _No matter how many times you fail, It doesn't matter if you lose everything, A white light will show you the way home, And then you will be free from everything_ the voice sang.

Jirachi opened the door to see a pokemon singing in front of a bunch of dolls. She bowed.

"Thank you. All of you. I'm always happy to perform for my fans." The pokemon said. 

Jirachi burst into the room. "WOW! That was amazing!"

"AHHHH!" the pokemon screamed. Blushing she added, "You didn't listen did you?" 

"I only heard the end." JIrachi admitted. "But wow! You have an amazing voice! You should go on, like a tour or something! But what are you doing in here? School starts in…" 

The bell ringed.

"OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Jirachi screamed grabbing the pokemon by the hand and running off, with her in tow.

"That wasn't the final bell was it?" The pokemon asked while losing breath.

"YES! LET'S SEE. IS THIS THE RIGHT CLASS?" she popped her head in to see a bunch of Eevee's together. "NOPE! WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE!" She popped her head in again to see a Bidoof, a Yungoose and a Rattata. "DANG IT!" This time when she popped her head in she saw a bunch of mythical pokemon. "JACKPOT! I'M NOT LATE, I'M NOT LATE, I'M NOT LATE!"

"Yes you are. Miss Meloetta. Miss Jirachi. Please take a seat."

"OHHHH SNAP!" Hoopa said. He was sitting next to a pokemon that looked a bit like a pony.

"You little twerp!" Jirachi snarled. "It's your fault I'm late!" 

Meloetta grabbed Jirachi's shoulder. "Let's take a seat, Jirachi. That's your name right?"

"Right! And I'm guessing yours is Meloetta?" 

Meloetta nodded. "Let's take a seat here" she sided into to the table with the pony and… Hoopa.

"Hey, Meloetta! Good to see you" the pony said. He turned to Jirachi. "My name is Keldeo." 

"Jirachi." She said. "Hey you're a bit short for a pony!" 

"No!" Meloetta screamed punching Jirachi's arm.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?" Keldeo screamed.

"Keldeo, calm down!" Meloetta said.

" ." The teacher said. "Lower you're voice. My name is Cressilia, and I'll be your teacher for the year. As for reminders I'd like to remind you all, the talent show is coming up next month, for all of you who want to enter." 

"Meloetta!" Jirachi whispered. "You should enter!" 

"Wha, no I couldn't!" 

"Why not?" Jirachi asked. "You have a beautiful voice. It would be same not to use it!" 

"Well I…" Meloetta stammered.

"Don't start with the stage fright stuff!" Keldeo said. "Jirachi's right, you should totally do it." 

"That's a lot coming from a runt." Hoopa said.

"I AM NOT A RUNT!" Keldeo screamed.

"THAT'S IT!" Cresslia screamed. "EVERYONE PUT YOUR HEADS ON YOUR DESKS FOR FIVE MINUTES!" 

"But…" Shaymin said. "Only Keldeo did something wrong." 

"See if I care." Cresslia snarled.

With her head on her desk Jirachi was able to think. _Does Meloetta really have stage fright? Is that why she was preforming for a bunch of dolls? Well, I guess I have to put a stop to it. She is going to sing in that talent show, even if I have to drag her onto that stage._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Jirachi said running up to Meloetta. "Wanna walk home together?"

Meloetta looked surprised. "Aren't you walking home with Hoopa?"

Jirachi held her head up high. "Hoopa lost his chance when he sent me to the wrong room. Idiot."

"Alright then." Meloetta said shyly.

The two pokemon walked in silence. Well, not total silence. Jirachi did most of the talking while Meloetta answered shyly.

"So what's your favorite anime?" Jirachi asked.

"Um… I think Love Live is pretty good." Meloetta muttered.

"I haven't seen that one! What is about?" Jirachi demanded.

"S-some girls who form an idol group to save their school." Meloetta answered.

"Cool!" Jirachi while running down a bridge to a town. "So do you really have stage fright?" 

Meloetta nodded. "I do. I want to sing in front of people, but whenever I try I freeze up and my palms get all sweaty and I can't hear anything."

"So you sing in front of stuffed animals instead" Jirachi mused. "Interesting."

Meloetta's face turned bright red. "D-Don't make fun of me for it!" she cried in dismay.

"I'm not!" Jirachi said. "I was just thinking. Why do all of the talented people hide under a rock?" 

"A-Are you calling me talented?" Meloetta asked. "Because I'm really not." 

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Jirachi screamed.

"Wha-I didn't say anything!" Meloetta said in shock.

"Yes you did!" Jirachi said. "You claimed you didn't have talent when you clearly do! And do you know what you should do what that talent?" 

"Wha-What should I do?" Meloetta asked.

"Enter the school talent show!" Jirachi exclaimed. "You'd make so many people happy including me!" 

"I thought you were always happy?" Meloetta said. "And I can't enter. I wish I could but I just… can't"

"What because you're afraid of singing in front of people?" Jirachi asked. "What are so worried about? Do you think they'll throw rotten berries at you or something?"

"No. But they will laugh at me. And call me names." Meloetta said while blushing.

"Who's going to do that?" Jirachi asked. "Anyways I'll show you how easy it is!" She raced off to the town.

"Wait, WHAT!" Meloetta cried while racing after Jirachi.

A couple of minutes passed as the two Pokémon raced to the town. Once they were there Jirachi climbed on top of a statue of Palkia.

"What are you doing?" Meloetta hissed. "Get down!" 

"Im just showing you how easy it is!" Jirachi exclaimed. " _Listen up world. I'm literally making up these lyrics as I go along. Heck I don't have a plan. Or any music. I'm just doing this for fun!"_

A bunch of Pokémon stopped to look at her. Two Bidoofs started whispering, a Beedrill started nodding his head and a Jigglypuff looked really angry.

" _Oh please melody come to me._ " Jirachi sang. _"I have completely no idea what I'm thinking. Anyways, just pretend this melody is beautiful, and these lyrics have meaning!"_

"Woah." A Vulpix said. "She's pretty good."

"What is an illegal doing here?" A Gumshoos demanded. "And why isn't my wall done?"

"She's really ugly." A Sylveon said. "What right does she have to interrupt my dragon slaying?"

"She's a star." A Ditto said. "Literally."

While all of this was going on, Meloetta watched in awe.

 _She didn't have a song. But she went to perform anyways._ Meloetta thought in awe. _I wish I could do that. But I can't. Everyone will hate me and I'll trip and well… I JUST CAN'T!_

" _So please! Pretend you liked it!"_ Jirachi ended. She turned to Meloetta and smiled. "So! What did you think?" 

The crowd began to clap.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jirachi said. "See how easy it is?"

But when she turned around Meloetta was gone.


End file.
